The ability to probe multiple sites with the brain of a test subject, such as rodents or birds, simultaneously holds much potential in the biomedical field, especially for understanding the relationship between neuronal patterns and behavior.
The use of portable devices or systems which may be affixed to the test subject with microdrives for placement of the one or more electrodes has been known.
For example, two such systems are shown in:
1. Szabó, I, Czurkó, A, Csicsvari, J, Hirase, J, Leinekugal, X, Buszáki, G. The application of printed circuit board technology for fabrication of multi-channel micro-drives. Journal of Neuroscience Methods 105 (2001) 105-110.
2. Fee, M, Leonardo, A. Miniature motorized microdrive and commutator system for chronic recording in small animals. Journal of Neuroscience Methods 112 (2001) 83-94.
The Szabó reference discloses a micro-drive system. Not including the motors, these systems typically include three main components: (1) the microdrives, which typically include one or more micro-screws, (2) the electrodes, and (3) the electrical connectors for connecting the electrodes to off-system electronics for recording the signals from the electrodes.
As best can be seen in FIG. 5 of Szabó, the Szabó system includes 8 micro screws mounted between two parallel mounting boards. The micro screws drive individual electrodes which are fed through a separate member which is coupled to the mounting boards via a frame comprised of three framing members which are soldered to. The electrodes are electrically coupled to a connector which is mounted on a separate connector board. The connector board is affixed to the mounting boards via four additional framing members. As can be easily seen, the Szabó system is complex, made up a multitude of parts, which must be assembled in a complex, time consuming process. Furthermore, the three separate components are connected together via various framing members, which require frequent adjustment and repair.
As best can be seen in FIG. 3 of Fee, the Fee system also separates out the 3 main components of the system which each must be separately assembled and then assembled into a single unit, making the Fee system also difficult and time consuming to assembly and prone to breaking, requiring frequent repairs and adjustments.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the following problems identified above.